


Oh my god

by Spooparous



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: 18+, Anal, M/M, No Kids - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooparous/pseuds/Spooparous
Summary: Misha and jensen are good





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen and Misha were at Walmart when they both entered the bathroom. They both shared a stall and Misha pinned Jensen to the door, murdering sweet nothings in his nose.

“Fuck me like Dean would fuck his brother!”

Misha pulled Lube out of his ass and tried his best not to pull jana too and the intellectuals.

“Jensen, is that a turn on?”Misha asked and instead of opening the lube bottle, he stuffed it in Jensen’s ass out of laziness.

Jensen whampered in his pants and smiled in American. “No fuck me like im your angle.”

Misha held himself from coming and he grinned while taking off his shoes.”Would u like to suck my toes? They’re five inches?”

Jensen shook his head and misha nodded, putting back on his shirt. 

Suddenly, Jared walked in on them. Then he walked out, pregnant.

“Are u ready to have children Jensen?”Misha asked in the process of taking off his hair.

Jensen nodded his hand quickly.”Can I at least pee first?”

Misha cracked his dick, getting ready for the hole of glory.”Sure.”

Jensen peed and Misha waited outside the stall to give the man some privecy. Then Kelios walked in the bathroom and gasped upon seeing misha.

“What the diddly darn is goin’ on?”Kelios gasped and Misha stabbed her.

Jensen came. They had children. The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy, the ex.

it was a beautiful June day, and Jensen and Misha were out shopping for Christmas. They were in Target and Misha grabbed Jensen by his teeth and everyone around them awed at how cute they were.

“Want to buy a missel toe?”Misha asked in a cute way.

Jensen nodded his head and suddenly misha pushed Jensen in the dipers aisle.”Baby want to do it?”

The green orbs stared at blues, and Jensen’s eyes watered in lust.”Love it when you make puns.”

Then they switched. Jensen stroked Misha’s face with a picture of Jesus Christ and Misha shuddered. 

Jensen began to eat Misha’s hair out, and he moaned at the sensation.

“Dean!”Misha cried out and Jensen stopped.

“Shhh be quiet. People are looking.”

People were passing by and Danneel picked off some dipers from between Misha’s crack. She left happily.

“Do u want to take this outside?”Dean carried, Misha outside and returned back to jensen. They were in Walmart’s parking lot, banging in front of a white car filled with Bronlies.

Misha made Jensen come out of his t-shirt. And called it an accoplishment.

Suddenly, they froze to the voice of an old woman.

“What are u doing in my swamp?”It was Kathy’s shimmering red hair bouncing along with her ocean colored orbs, shining like the beauty she was.

Misha pulled his dick out of Jensen’s pocket and pointed it in her direction. His dick shot her and Kathy died on a thursday.

Anyways. Kathy and Kelios were buried in Jared’s basement where the intellectuals were.

The writers of Supernatural didnt make Deancas canon u sick necrophilia fucks.


	3. I cant believe hes my brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New guest

Season 15 was ending and Jensen and Misha were eyeing each other. Jensen looked at misha from his trailer while misha looked back from all the way in the cafeteria and suddenly his erection poked a hole through his ivory colored pants. 

Jensen shaked his ass and now he was called JenSIN, so the man with blue orbs grabbed Jensen by his neck and shoved him inside Mcdonalds bathroom. Inside, they saw the intellectuals snorting crack, but then cockles ignored them and walked inside.

“Carry on my wayward?”misha asked, while undressing the toilet seat.

“Son!!”Jensen moaned and banged his head so hard against the wall that he had a seizure. His body began vibrating and Jensen passed out. Misha took Jensen to the hospital and Jensen was in critical condition and his life was on the line. After five years of fighting this disease called Bronlie, get got out healthy and strong with leg sticks. After seven years, Jensen came back to Mcdonalds bathroom too see misha in the sam exact spot with his dick fossilized. The intellectuals were still snorting crack, but this time it was rolled up big mac weed.

Anyways, Jensen pressed himself against the wall again and Misha began sucking his jaw like they were on sharkweek. 

“Misha i want our first kid to have the name Aj for apple j-jack!”Jensen was cumin by the time Misha was murdering sweet nothings into his ears. 

Mcdonalds employees found Jensen’s thirty million nut and used it as mayonnaise. Season 15 for supernatural turned out great. Cas got a female vessel and a coochie specifically for Dean, and deancas became canon and had 48 kids. 

But wait the kids were fake, because kamidiox was Jensen’s doctor and put Jared’s own nut inside Jensen so their kids, were Sam and Dean’s. Season 16 was called ‘ the incestnatural way of life’ and Cas was killed. The end.


End file.
